


This Woman Is My Destiny

by ShiieldMaidenofGondor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiieldMaidenofGondor/pseuds/ShiieldMaidenofGondor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second, Steve was sitting and laughing with the commandos and the next, Peggy was hauling him out of his chair and onto the dance floor. "Darling," she said, "just shut up and dance with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Woman Is My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So whenever I hear the song "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk the Moon, I can't help but think of Steggy. And thus, this little drabble was born.
> 
> I don't own these characters or anything Marvel. If I did, I wouldn't have student loans.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One second he was sitting off to the side of the dance floor, laughing at a joke Morita had told, and the next, Peggy had grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of his seat, pulling him out on to the dance floor. 

 

"Peg, what are you-" Steve started to splutter, but a red-lipped smile from her and he suddenly couldn't find any more words. 

 

"Let's dance," she said simply, as if it were the most obvious and easy thing in the world. There was nothing more that Steve wanted to do in that moment than dance with this beautiful dame, but at the same time, he felt rude just abandoning the guys like that. He started to turn to see what their reactions were to all this, but Peggy turned him back to face her. 

 

"Don't you dare look back, Rogers," she said with a little smirk. 

 

"Yes, ma'am," Steve replied, almost on instinct, and he found himself smiling down at her. That was, until the band started up a new song and people started moving around them. "I uh, I still don't know how to dance," he admitted a bit sheepishly. Peggy took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye. 

 

"Then follow my lead," she said, and _God_ , Steve was falling fast for this woman. Peggy coached him through a few simple steps, step to the side, other side, rock back and then back together. Side, side, rock back, and together. Steve was watching his feet, following what she did and trying to make sure he didn't step on her toes, until she stopped, releasing one of his hands to tilt his chin upwards. 

 

"You're doing fine," she said warmly, "just keep your eyes on me."

 

A few songs in, Steve was starting to get the hang of things. He was starting to get a confident even, at least in that one super simple step. The song they had been dancing to ended and the band switched to a faster tune. Around them, couples were stepping up their game, throwing in fancier moves and keeping right up with the band. At least the other couples were doing that. Peggy was still leading Steve in the art of leading, only doing that one simple step. Steve watched Peggy for the first few bars of that song and he could tell that she knew exactly how to do those fancy moves the other folks were pulling. 

 

"You're holding back," Steve commented to her. At his words, she stopped moving and stared up at him. Her gaze turned scrutinizing for a moment, but then Steve watched as a grin crept upon her lips, her eyes smiling up at him. 

 

"Darling," she began, "shut up and dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know with kudos or in a comment.


End file.
